


Rebuilding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be professional to build something worthwhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2015 fest.  
>  Day one prompt(s) used: Utterly mad!, Shake it off!, Cackle.  
> Kink: Wanking (ish).
> 
> This pairing was suggested by Capitu. Thanks, hon! 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Rebuilding

~

“Almost done,” pants Harry. 

Neville licks his lips. “You realise this is utterly mad,” he says. 

Harry grins. “Since when has that stopped us?” 

“Point.” Neville grins back and, reaching over, places his hands over Harry’s. At Harry’s gasp, he murmurs, “Just thought you could use a hand. Get it done. Is that okay?” 

“Yeah,” Harry says, savouring Neville’s touch. “Brilliant, thanks.” Harry closes his eyes and moves faster. Neville’s touch allows him to focus and soon pleasure and power rise inside him and burst from him in waves. It felt like coming after an especially good wank, and it took him a moment to recover.

“You all right?” Neville asks, stepping back after a moment. 

Harry nods tiredly. “I just need to shake it off,” he says, standing back. 

Neville eyes the wall they just reconstructed. “Well, it looks good to me. I don’t think anyone can argue we can do as good a job putting Hogwarts back together as the professionals.” 

A cackle behind them startles them both and they jump. Peeves floats above them, grinning. “Harry and Nevvy, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s--”

Harry growls, aiming a hex at him, but as Peeves flees, he throws up a cloud of dust making them cough. “Sorry about that,” says Harry once he can talk. 

Neville shrugs. “It’s just Peeves. No worries.” He eyes Harry carefully. “Unless there’s something to what he was suggesting?”

Harry feels himself blushing. Meeting Neville’s gaze squarely, he whispers, “And if there is?” 

Smiling, Neville takes his hand. “If there is,” he murmurs, eyes locked on Harry’s, “then maybe we _should_ leave rebuilding Hogwarts to the professionals and see what we can build between us instead.” 

Harry leans in. “Sounds good.” His smile is sly. “There are several things I use a hand with.” 

After leaning in for a quick kiss, Neville drags Harry towards the reconstructed Gryffindor tower where they’ve been assigned quarters. “Then let’s get started.” 

~


End file.
